


Sunkissed

by innerxvelvet



Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerxvelvet/pseuds/innerxvelvet
Summary: She hums a soft kiss, whispering, "Thank you for loving me as much as I love you."
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Song Minho | Mino
Series: Minrene 100-Word Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768759
Kudos: 5
Collections: Minrene 100-word Drabbles





	Sunkissed

Colors spill through velvet skies. He worries they won’t get there in time, but he can’t help it. It’s hard to stay focused on the road when his heart keeps thumping to its core.

_"It's beautiful outside!"_

His gentle eyes stare back at her, _"Nothing's more beautiful than you."_

They arrived just in time.

His nervous eyes watch her dance to the sound of waves. The palm trees sway along with her.

Without even praying on a shooting star, his wish came true.

She hums a soft kiss, whispering, _"Thank you for loving me as much as I love you."_

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was posed as a challenge by my little sister. She gave me a song that should inspire a story considering the word limit. 
> 
> Song Inspo: Lost in You - Khai Dreams
> 
> I hope to someday write a one shot inspired by this drabble.


End file.
